


I need some air

by Miiaah



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crack, Love Rhombus, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1883424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miiaah/pseuds/Miiaah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When needing time away from everyone to think, Emma goes to the docks and Regina to the forest. But when they need to escape from their beaux, where do they go ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need some air

**i** \- Emma, Robin, The forest

 

Emma was tired of all the pressure her family was putting on her shoulders. She couldn't enjoy her young relationship without her parents expecting big declaration of True Love, and her son a complete report of every time they spent together. As if she could talk about her sex life with him. And then, there was Killian. He was sweet most of the time, when he was watching his lecherous tendencies. But when he sat on the bench next to her, she felt crowded. She came at the pier to get some air, the one thing he seemed unable to give her. So she ran.

She ran away from the sea, away from the town and found herself surrounded with green. Reducing her pace to a walk, she took a deep breathe. The earthy humidity was refreshing. She kept walking in spite of her sticky with mud boots, reveling in the escape the forest was providing. She felt lighter, her thoughts busy dealing with unusual sounds and scents, lost away from her daily reality until the snap of a twig brought her back.

_Clic._

Suddenly, everything slowed down around her, she could feel her pulse accelerating, every sound other than her heartbeat stopped, except an ear-piercing whistle. Then, everything went white, just before time seemed to resume. Her hand was raised before her face, holding a crossbow bolt.  
« Holy Shit !  
\- I'm sorry Milady, I thought-  
-You thought what ?! Are you crazy ? You're lucky I could catch it. How did I catch it ? Holy shit ! »

Robin came out of his hideout, crossbow raised apologetically. He reached for the panicking Savior, but had no idea how to calm her down. As soon as she saw his hand out, she caught it, twisted his arm behind his back, pushed him against a tree and handcuffed him. She grabbed his crossbow and pushed him into motion.  
« Robin Hood, you are under arrest.  
-What ? Why ? He whined.  
-You shot me with a fucking crossbow dude. And you never miss. » He could feel her stare digging holes behind his skull.  
« What if I couldn't catch it ? How come you didn't kill anyone yet ?  
-I only shoot witches. » He smirked.

« Trigger happy people like you are a hazard, I'm taking you into custody. »

**ii** -Regina, Hook, The docks

Regina had it all, at last. She had her son, she had love, she had the weirdest family with the Uncharmings, and now she was one of the good guys. But she'd just lost her sister and couldn't bear with everyone fussing over her. She needed to walk, and although the forest and Main Street were her favourite places, she wanted time away from Robin to deal with her feelings about Zelena's death, and she couldn't really do this with every citizens in town thanking her for vanquishing the wicked witch.

Strolling on the docks, she saw the cannery far off. The cannery where she was tortured. It was two weeks ago in her life as Mayor of Storybrooke. Even after remembering her year in the Enchanted Forest, it still felt like two weeks. Two insane weeks. She lived nearly thirty years of boredom, the last twelve only enlightened by her son's presence. And then came Emma Swan. She hadn't got a moment to breathe since then. She'd been tortured, saved by the idiots, saved the town a couple of times, had her son kidnapped, saved him, lost him again, found her soulmate, a half-sister, shared a True Love's kiss, used Light magic, and lost her new-found sister. She deserved a break.

Sighing, she sat down on a bench facing the sea. Behind closed eyes, she reminded of the last time she sat there, asking Emma about Henry's father. The man died a hero against Zelena, and the shameless pirate didn’t wait long to take his place in the Savior’s life. As if on cue, boots knocking on the wood of the pier interrupted her thoughts. The stench of overworn leather didn’t improve the already unpleasant salty sea air. She opened her eyes on Hook’s exagerated bow.  
« Your majesty, to what do we owe the pleasure ?  
-Cut it Hook, I’m in no mood.  
-Oh come on. At least tell me how the young lad is. »

_How does he dare talk to her like that, so near the place of his latest betrayal !_

Regina stood abruptly in front of him, glowered at him, towered him with her hands on her hips.  
« I don't want you anywhere near Henry.  
-Well, Emma trusts me with him.  
-I don't care what you do with Miss Swan, but if you know what's good for you, you'll... stay... away... from... my... son. » She punctuated every word of her last sentence with a push on his shoulder.

Captain Hook was not man to be intimidated, but the woman in front of him was known for her devastating tantrum, and it had been a while since he last heard her tone so threateningly low. Delicately, he tried to step away and push her hand away with the back of his hook.  
« Regina, listen-  
\- No ! You, listen ! » she snapped. But before she could add anything, her phone rang a singular melody. She answered immediately.  
« This better be important Sheriff... What ?.. I'm on my way. »  
Before he could even think of asking her what the call was about, she flicked her wrist. His feet were thrown behind, and his head knocked the wood of the floor. Staggered, he barely saw the queen poofed away in her signature purple cloud. It's only when he fell again after trying to use the bench as a support that he noticed that the witch left with an important piece of his anatomy.

**iii** \- Regina, Emma, Sheriff station

She appeared in the corridor, she knew the click of her heels would announce her and put Emma on edge. She could hear Robin whine but couldn’t tell what about. She braced herself, it had been a while since their last confrontation. Actually, they only bickered during Emma’s magic lessons these days. Anyway, her tolerance was already worn out, she needed to show she was still her boss. So she barged in.  
« Sheriff Swan, what is the meaning of this ? I cannot allow my police task force to arrest innocent civilians on a whim.  
\- A whim ? Yeah right. And your boyfriend is certainly not just an “innocent civilian”. »  
Regina prowled hands on her hips, glaring at the sheriff, taking in the crossbow in her hands, and trying hard to ignore Robin’s scowl. She wanted to muster every bit of her Mayor persona, but not in front of him. She spoke again when he could only see her back.  
« Sheriff, can I have a word, alone ? » Her eyes dropped with the emphasis.

Emma rolled her eyes with a sigh, and led her to her office. She let Regina close the door when she threw the crossbow on her desk, dropped into her chair and waited. Regina was acutely aware of Robin watching them through the glass wall from his cell. At least he couldn’t hear them. She couldn’t let Miss Swan toy with her like that, she had to focus. She sat down on the desk, legs crossed and chin out. Her fingers drummed on the crossbow.  
« Care to tell me what happened, Sheriff ? »  
Emma’s eyes went down to her knees where her legs crossed and her skirt was slightly riding up, traveled to her hand and back to her face as she settled more into the chair with a cocky smirk.

« Of course, Madam Mayor. I arrested Robin Hood in the forest not even fifty yards from the new children castle because he shot me with this crossbow. He’s lucky I went all Xena, there are kids playing around here. It’s a miracle no one’s been hurt.  
\- You caught a crossbow bolt ? » She couldn’t help the awe in her tone and met Emma’s cocky grin with a proud smile. She was her teacher after all. Still, the sheriff was right but she couldn’t let her have the last word, she needed to put her back in her place and she had all the cards she needed in hand.  
« I understand your concern for Storybrooke denizens’ safety, and I’ll be sure to present a new bill on weapon regulation to the next Town Councile. Now, you can release Robin. » The demand was more one of the Queen than the Mayor. Regina saw the challenge glint in the green eyes.  
« Sure, as soon as you bail him out. »

_The nerves !_ She had to lay her last cards on the table after all.  
« Before leaving, I’d like to lodge a complaint against someone who attacked me, with this weapon. » She held out her hand with a flourish. The purple cloud produced revealed the hook. A victorious smirk appeared on her face at the frown gracing the Sheriff’s.  
« What is it, Emma ? Afraid you’ll miss it as much as he does ? » Both grimaced in disgust at the innuendo.

In the end, she still had to pay, but was pleased to learn Hook would spend the night in jail. Robin’s scowl stayed way after leaving the station though.

**Author's Note:**

> This is Swan Queen / Robin Hook endgame, probably. I had this prompt and decided to answer it myself. I have a lot of ideas for this story and I plan to make them all fit, meaning I have no idea how long it will be. But I plan to finish it. This is my first story in English, and my first OUaT fanfic. Constructive criticisms are welcome, but please refrain ship wars.


End file.
